House of Electors
The current governmental system of New Libertaria is classified as a . The is a monarch. The is a Prime Minister who presides over a 900-seat House Of Electors. Members of the House Of Electors are refrred to by the title "alderman."' Partisan Breakdown In The House Of Electors The House Of Electors is currently under the control of the Right Coalition as the Majority. The Left Coalition currently enjoys a minority status in the House Of Electors. ::'Right Coalition - 501 Seats :: ::Left Coalition - 399 Seats :: Parties Of The Right Coalition (Majority) The Right Coalition in the House Of Electors is currently 501 seats out of 900. The New Conservative Party (NCP) has 221 Electors. The Conservative Centrist Party (CCP) has a membership of 190 Electors. The New Hanseatic Party (NHP) currently seats 67 Electors. The Pro-Life Union (LIFE) currently seats 33 Electors. ---- Political Party: New Conservative Party Ideology: "Classical Liberalism" Party Leader: Prime Minister Douglas Butcher The New Conservative Party can best be classified as the mainstream right. The philosophy of the NCP is in keeping with the traditions of . It is committed to the ideal of limited government and liberty of individuals including freedom of religion, speech, press, and assembly, and free markets. Modern classical liberals trace their ideology to ancient Greece, the Roman republic and the Renaissance. They cite the 16th century School of Salamanca in Spain as a precursor, with its emphasis on human rights and popular sovereignty and its moral defense of commerce. Rationalist philosophers of the 17th Century, such as Thomas Hobbes and Baruch Spinoza developed further ideas that would become important to liberalism, such as the social contract. However, liberalism's classic formulation came in The Age of Enlightenment. John Locke's Two Treatises of Government argued that legitimate authority depended on the consent of the governed, while Adam Smith's The Wealth of Nations rejected mercantilism, which advocated state interventionism in the economy and protectionism, and developed modern free-market economics. In the modern dichotomy of left-right politics, this form of classical liberalism is more identified with conservatism. On social issues, the NCP supports a center-right position which emphasizes traditional views of social units such as the family and religious institutions. These positions often entail defining marriage as relationships between one man and one woman (thereby prohibiting same-sex unions and polygamy) and laws prohibiting the practice of abortion. While many New Conservatives believe that government should have a role in defending moral values, others have advocated a hands-off government where social values were concerned. On military issues and matters of defense, the New Conservative Party has a foreign policy that would be described as neoconservative and supports a strong national defense. ---- Political Party: Conservative Centrist Party Ideology: "Communitarianism" Party Leader: Deputy Prime Minister Aloysius Blackmun The Conservative Centrist Party can best be classified as the moderate right. The philosophy of the CCP is a part of the communitarian thread of politics in New Libertaria. Central to the communitarian philosophy is the concept of positive rights, which are rights or guarantees to certain things. Communitarians claim values and beliefs are formed in public space, in which debate takes place. The dependence of the individual upon community members is typically meant as descriptive and does not mean that individuals should accept majority beliefs. Rather, if an individual rejects a majority belief, such as the historic belief that slavery is acceptable, he or she will do so for reasons that make sense within the community (for example, the Judeo-Christian conception of the imago Dei, or reasons deriving from secular Enlightenment humanism) rather than simply any reason at all. In this sense, the rejection of a single majority belief relies on other majority beliefs. While the communitarian conservatives generally advocate for the private sector, the CCP also supports a variation on the concept of noblesse oblige, which is translated as "nobility obliges." "Noblesse oblige" is generally used to imply that with wealth, power and prestige come responsibilities. In ethical discussion, it is sometimes used to summarize a moral economy wherein privilege must be balanced by duty towards those who lack such privilege or who cannot perform such duty. Finally, it has been used recently primarily to refer to public responsibilities of the rich, famous and powerful, notably to provide good examples of behavior or to exceed minimal standards of decency. On social issues, Conservative Centrists stand out for their strong religious faith and conservative views on many moral issues. They also express broad support for a social safety net, which sets them apart from other Right Coalition groups. They are skeptical about the effectiveness of the marketplace, favoring government regulation to protect the public interest and government assistance for the needy. On military issues and matters of defense, the Conservative Centrist Party has a foreign policy that would be described as conservative and supports a strong national defense. ---- Political Party: New Hanseatic Party Ideology: "Market Capitalists" Party Leader: Alderman Geoffrey de Vlok The New Hanseatic Party can best be classified as advocates of pure capitalism, aligning them closer to the NCP than the CCP on key economic issues. The guiding philosophy of the NHP is fiscal responsibility. They believe strongly in free trade and are committed to lowering the budget, paying off national debt, and acquiring a balanced budget. Where fiscal conservatism gets more diverse in ideals within the NHP is what steps should be taken to balance the budget. Deficit hawks are more willing to increase taxes in addition to cutting spending to balance the budget than anti-government Hanseatics, who want to "starve the beast" by cutting taxes for the purpose of decreasing tax revenue which they hope will cause the government to spend less, and supply-siders, who believe the best way to gain tax revenue is through deep across-the-board tax cuts that they believe will end up completely paying for themselves through the economic growth they cause. The New Hanseatic Party is named in honor of the Hanseatic League. The Hanseatic League (also known as the Hanse or Hansa) was an economic alliance of trading cities and their guilds that established and maintained a trade monopoly along the coast of Northern Europe. It stretched from the Baltic to the North Sea and inland, during the Late Middle Ages and early modern period (c.13th–17th centuries). The Hanseatic cities had their own law system and furnished their own protection and mutual aid, thus having a sort of a political autonomy and in some cases creating a political entities of their own. The political platform of the NHP reflects a belief in favoring minimally regulated, laissez-faire markets, strong civil liberties, minimally regulated migration across borders, and non-interventionism in foreign policy that respects freedom of trade and travel to all foreign countries. Within the NHP, the debate that has survived the longest is referred to as the anarchist-minarchist debate. Ultimately, anarchists and minarchists within the Party agreed to "cease fire" about the specific question of whether governments should exist at all, and focus on promoting voluntary solutions to the problems caused by government instead. A related internal discussion concerns the philosophical divide over whether the Party should aim to be mainstream and pragmatic, or whether it should focus on being consistent and principled. On social issues, New Hanseatics are very indifferent on social issues, preferring to focus its advocacy on entrepreneurial policies. On military issues and matters of defense, the New Hanseatic Party has a foreign policy that would be described as conservative and pro-military but is opposed vehemently to interventionist policies. Parties Of The Left Coalition (Minority) The Left Coalition in the House Of Electors is currently 399 seats out of 900. The Progressive Centrist Party (PCP) has 169 Electors. The Working Socialist Party (WSP) has a membership of 168 Electors. The National Communist League holds one independent seat by district election and always caucuses with the minority coalition. Category:New Libertaria